Transformers 4 The Story Within
by doctor anthony
Summary: Challenge fic. After the events of Revenge of the Fallen, Mikaela Banes is imprisoned for 3 years by people and reasons unknown, as she's released 1 day with no explanation, she has only 1 thing on her mind, revenge. Rated M for strong language later on.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers 4 The Story Within

Chapter 1 reasons

**Authors notes I don't own Transformers just my OC's and the plot of this is loosely taken from the film Oldboy just so readers know and I don't own that either. And I'm writing this fic in response to a challenge I was given recently.**

**This is an AU where certain events of Transformers 3 were altered so in this alternate universe Sam never had Wheelie with him, his fate will be revealed later on in this fic.**

**And I recommend ****that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it. **

**Well**** that's enough of an Authors Notes now on with the story.**

Mikaela sat in the room that had been her cell for nearly 3 years now and as she saw the clock strike midnight she knew 3 years had passed since she ended up in this hell hole.

She remembered what happened that night, it was shortly after what happened in Egypt, she was in the garage closing up and everyone else even the little Transformer Wheelie was gone.

Mikaela then made sure she had the box on her that contained the engagement ring she planned to give to Sam as she wanted to propose to him. However that happened as Mikaela was about to get on her bike she was attacked and was out cold before she could even get a look at her attackers.

And next thing Mikaela knew she ended up in a room, that contained a plasma screen TV, kitchen, toilet and shower as well as a bed. She was given food and water through a slot at the door.

As the years flew by Mikaela saw all the events of the world through her TV, she saw the Autobots being made public and the reactions of the world to it as well as the later on incident of what happened in Chicago. And to make matters worse Mikaela got horrible news as the news showed her father was dead, the police believed he was murdered and Mikaela herself was the main suspect.

Mikaela had tried to out of this place several times, she tried by attacking the men giving her food but all efforts failed and as a final torment the first day she arrived in this place, she was put under hypnosis and forced to write a letter to Sam informing him that she was breaking up with him. Once Mikaela was back to her usual self she cried for weeks at what happened and what she forced to write to the man she loved.

Aside from that Mikaela was trying to figure out who imprisoned her here and why she knew it could have been for any number of reasons but whatever the reason she vowed if she ever got of here, she would look for the people responsible for what happened and make them pay for what was done to her.

As she saw the clock continue on past midnight she heard the sound of gas being pumped into the room and as Mikaela fell asleep she thought of revenge.

The next thing Mikaela knew as she woke up was the sun shining down on her, she was in shock and pinched herself twice to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and she wasn't she was out of the prison and on a rooftop and as she looked around she recognised the city, it was Mission City.

As she looked around and checked her pockets she saw she had a mobile phone on her as well as a wallet with more then 4 thousand dollars in it.

At that point she quickly got off the rooftop and was on the ground level as she decided to go and get something to eat before she did anything else at all.

And as she entered a local café and ordered herself a coffee and bagel her phone rang and Mikaela had a feeling who was calling her, it was whoever imprisoned her in the first place.

And as she answered the call Mikaela heard a voice a male voice say "Do you like your new hairstyle miss Banes?". Mikaela only said "Who are you?".

The voice answered "I'm just a man asking a question. I know you have a lot of questions Mikaela, so I'll answer 1 right now. The reason why I imprisoned you for so long had nothing whatsoever to do with the Autobots. I'm a lot of things but I'm not a traitor to humanity unlike some people. Now do you to know how your friend Sam Witwicky has been since you for all intents and purposes broke his heart. He found himself a wife in young Carly Spender and all your friends and family see you as a shrew gold digger, who used Sam and broke his heart after he died for you in Egypt. And also as the girl who brutally murdered her own father. But then again you and me know the truth don't we Mikaela. You spent over 4 months in the room crying day and night after the letter was wrote, your pathetic and yet. And you no doubt know I killed your father, yet despite all Sam has done Mikaela, you still love Sam and always have don't you?. So who do you think I am".

Mikaela simply asked "Jim Macer". the voice answered "Wrong". Mikaela then said "Did Agent Simmons's hire you?". the man laughed as she said "Who hired you was it my ex boyfriend Trent? Billy Daniel? Harry Richardson. Archie Williams, Rebecca Roberts?". The man only said "Wrong".

Mikaela only said more names "Earl Telford. Gary Keith. Carly Spender. Who the hell are you?".

The man answered "Me I'm a scholar and my major is you. I'm a scholar studying Mikaela Banes an expert on Mikaela, who I am isn't important why is important, think it over review your whole lifetime. Keep this is mind a grain of sand or a rock, in water they both sink".

Mikaela then said "I know you hypnotised me in there aside from making me write that letter what did you make me do?". as she got no answer and the man hung up she collapsed right then and there in the café.

Mikaela didn't know how long had passed but next thing she knew she was in a hospital and there was a man with black hair and glasses as he read through a book Mikaela recognised instantly it was the diary she kept while she was imprisoned.

The man seeing Mikaela was awake walked over to her and asked "Is everything in there real, did that happen to you Mikaela?". Mikaela nodded and the man held out a hand as he said "My name is Brandon Phelps. I'm a detective with the Mission City police department. We were both in the café and once you fainted I brought you here, a friend of yours dropped off the Diary and I had a look through it, if that offends you I apologise?".

Mikaela only said "It doesn't offend me now please show me some ID so I know your telling the truth about being a cop?". Brandon then showed Mikaela his badge before she said "The person who called me in the café was the person who had me imprisoned. He was mocking me".

Brandon was in shock as he got the phone from the counter and said "I'll make some calls and get the department on this as soon as possible".

Mikaela shook her head and said "That wont work fast enough, I know someone even better who can get this information faster",

Soon Mikaela and Brandon were out of the hospital and at the Hazidr Omega internet café that was owned by an old friend of Mikaela who she knew would never believe she was a gold digger and for very good reasons.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 1 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers 4 The Story Within

Chapter 2 reunions

**Authors notes I don't own Transformers just my OC's and the plot of this is loosely taken from the film Oldboy just so readers know and I don't own that either. And I'm writing this fic in response to a challenge I was given recently.**

**This is an AU where certain events of Transformers 3 were altered so in this alternate universe Sam never had Wheelie with him, his fate will be revealed later on in this fic.**

**And I recommend ****that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it. **

**Well**** that's enough of an Authors Notes now on with the story.**

Mikaela and Brandon entered the café just after closing and as they entered the owner said loudly "Don't you people read, we're closed for today" when the man saw who it was he said "Mikaela, is it really you?".

Mikaela nodded and hugged her old friend as she said "Good to see you as well Tony, is my present here?". At that another familiar voice said loudly "Warrior Goddess your back!" and with that Wheelie appeared and hugged Mikaela's leg so happy to see her again. As the introductions between Branson and Tony were made Mikaela soon told both Tony and Wheelie why she was here as well as what happened to her.

Once she was finished her story she played the call from the man and said "So Tony do you recognize the voice at all?". Tony shook his head and said "How should I know all the names of everyone you ever ticked off in your life Mikaela. Now what do you me to do?".

Mikaela answered "Trace the number on the phone, we need to find out who imprisoned me and make him pay for what he did". Wheelie nodded and said "Better hope I don't get him or I'll slice and dice him into lunch. Still cant believe the others believed you wrote that letter to that Witwicky kid. Now I imagine he and that British girl of his are on your revenge list as well. Am I right?".

Mikaela didn't say a word as she didn't know what she would do if she saw Sam again all she cared about now was finding the man who imprisoned her and making him pay for what was done to her.

A few minutes later Tony said "I found his email address and the bastard sent a message for you".

As the 3 humans and single Transformer read the message it said congratulations the case against you killing your father was dismissed yesterday, but remember this always Mikaela, open quote. Like a gazelle from the hand of the hunter. Like a bird from the snare of the fowler. Free yourself, end of quote.

Brandon then said "I know that quote its from Jamon, verse 6. I heard it when I went to Asia years ago on holiday. In English Jamon means Maxim. So this guy has been to or is from Asia. Where is the address?".

Tony answered "it's the Razur apartment complex room 17 floor 2".

With that Mikaela and Brandon headed there as wheelie and Tony stayed to get some information on who exactly owned the apartment. As Mikaela and Brandon entered the apartment they saw it was deserted completely and 4 men waiting for them 2 of them had pistols out as their leader stepped forward with a smile on his face.

The man then motioned for the men holding the guns to lower them and said "You want to know what's going on here don't you Mikaela? You want to know who I am?. Come on now, this is a game, first the who? And then I'll tell you why? If you figure out yourself then come see me anytime you have until July 5th".

The man then looked at a watch and said "Oh no, there's only 6 days left". he looked at Mikaela as he asked mockingly "Is that too short?. Oh well hang in there, if you are successful Mikaela then I'll kill myself and not Brandon here".

Mikaela and Brandon were in shock when they heard this and the man said "That's right I'll kill you detective Phelps. Mikaela I swear that I will kill every man you get even a hint of feelings for, until the day that you die. Well you have already developed a rep for being unable to save your boyfriends you know what I mean -".

Whatever the man was going to say next was cut off as Mikaela ran at the man and grabbed him by the neck as his guards were about to help Brandon had his pistol out and kept it aimed at all 3 of them to make sure they didn't think of doing anything at all.

The man only said "You have a strong grip Mikaela, you are strong aren't you? You become the very monster I've created. But you will not find out the reason why if you kill me here and now Mikaela. 3 years of being curious will go to waste do you want that?".

Mikaela thought it over for a few minutes before she let go and the man coughed before he said "What are you going to do now, you want to kill, but if you do you wont learn why you were locked up. You want to inflict torture but my men will kill you first. So Mikaela, the question is, do you seek revenge, or do you find the truth. Your in a very tough spot".

The man started to walk towards the exit as his men kept their guns on Brandon and Mikaela as the man continued by saying "I've been watching over you for the last 3 years. I know a lot about you, in fact I've done very well thanks to you. Seeking revenge is the greatest cure for someone who got hurt, you should try it, imprisoned for 3 years, losing your father and the man you love, everyone hating for something you didn't do. You can forget all that. Once again, revenge is good for your health. But what happens after you get your revenge? I bet that pain will probably find you again".

As the man then knocked on the wall he said "Are you there Mikaela?". He then turned around and said "Mikaela, long time no see". with that the man and his guards left leaving Mikaela and Brandon to decide what to do next.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 2 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers 4 The Story Within

Chapter 3 information

**Authors notes I don't own Transformers just my OC's and the plot of this is loosely taken from the film Oldboy just so readers know and I don't own that either. And I'm writing this fic in response to a challenge I was given recently.**

**This is an AU where certain events of Transformers 3 were altered so in this alternate universe Sam never had Wheelie with him, his fate will be revealed later on in this fic.**

**And I recommend ****that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it. **

**Well**** that's enough of an Authors Notes now on with the story.**

As Brandon and Mikaela arrived back at the café Brandon turned off his mobile after he and Mikaela agreed to get Brandon's friends in the department to help find this man and as he turned to face her he said "The police wont help us Mikaela, in fact they just fired me for aiding and abetting a criminal from justice".

Mikaela looked away as she felt guilty about what happened to Brandon and the man said "Its not your fault Mikaela, this just proves what I always knew the Mission city police department is corrupt and whoever is doing all of this is rich enough to bribe them all. Ionic the same thing happened to my grandfather Cole Phelps when he was in the police in LA after he served in WW2. That's actually the main reason why I became a cop, to honour the memory of my grandfather".

Mikaela then asked "Why are you doing this Brandon? Why are you helping me in all of this, how did you even know I was innocent of what I was accused of doing when we first met in that hospital?".

Brandon answered "I saw it in your eyes Mikaela, if you did do what you were accused of doing it I would have seen it and also the way you wrote about your father in your diary, if you had killed him you never would have been able to write what you wrote in the diary".

Mikaela only said "Thank you" Brandon nodded and as Tony and Wheelie came over to them Mikaela and Brandon told them what happened at the apartment and everyone there now knew they had 5 days to find out the truth.

And as Tony and Wheelie hacked into the email account the man used to send Mikaela the message Brandon said "Maybe this man freed you Mikaela because he has fun watching you, run wild seeking revenge. And he'll never tell you why. Do you think that's what this man is doing?".

Mikaela didn't answer as she honestly and then she got an idea and said "Wheelie do a scan around the room and see if you can find any trackers in this room with a signal broadcasting".

Wheelie started the scan and in a few seconds he was done and said "Warrior Goddess there are 2 trackers 1 is in that phone and the other is in your left shoe".

As they learned this Mikaela and Brandon immediately got rid of the phone and Tony lent Mikaela a pair of his shoes that fit her. And then Tony said "We got an email that this man sent its got audio".

Brandon immediately said "Play it, lets hear it". as the recording a male voice said "Any bastard you hate, but can't dare to kill. Any bitch you detest, but want more than kill her, We're at your service"

Another voice that everyone recognised as the man who imprisoned Mikaela then asked "Wouldn't she go crazy if she's locked up for a long time?".

The other man answered "Well, if you prefer she doesn't go insane then we can mix drugs into her drinks called Ristedal Solution. It's a well known and common drug used to treat schizophrenia. But keep in mind, the duration is important, so have you thought about how long will do you want her locked up".

The man answered "3 years". When the other man was silent the man asked "Is that too long?".

The man only said shocked "What did she do?".

The abductor replied "Well you see Mikaela. Talks too much".

With that the audio file ended and Tony said "This man had to been in school with us why else would he say Mikaela talks to much".

Mikaela nodded and she, Brandon and Wheelie decided to go to her old high school which was half a days drive away from here and check the school records and hoped that there they would learn who was responsible for all of this and why.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 3 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers 4 The Story Within

Chapter 4 because of you

**Authors notes I don't own Transformers just my OC's and the plot of this is loosely taken from the film Oldboy just so readers know and I don't own that either. And I'm writing this fic in response to a challenge I was given recently.**

**This is an AU where certain events of Transformers 3 were altered so in this alternate universe Sam never had Wheelie with him, his fate will be revealed later on in this fic.**

**And I recommend ****that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it. **

**Well**** that's enough of an Authors Notes now on with chapter 4.**

After a long drive Mikaela and Brandon arrived at the school and Wheelie hacked into the computers to show them the school records and as they looked through the images for any that Mikaela recognized and when they came across 1 name Mikaela knew she called Tony.

When Tony answered Mikaela said "Tony let me ask you something do you know a Lee-Woo-Jin, he went to our school for half a year before he left to study in Japan?".

Tony replied "Lee-Woo-Jin, I think remember him Mikaela but I don't know him, so it that the bastards name? How did you guys find out?". Mikaela answered "I looked through everyone of the school albums and also looked through the records. Tony do you know Lee Soo-Ah, Woo-Jin's sister, she went to our school as well?".

Tony then said "Lee Soo-Ah, she died Mikaela". Brandon immediately asked "How did she die exactly Tony?". Brandon answered "She died after Mikaela transferred to that school she met Sam Witwicky in, she went to the local dam here 1 day by herself and something happened over there, I don't know what exactly but she ended up falling into the river. It was a big deal, they say she killed herself. She crooked like a dead fish, three weeks later the police found her body in the water".

Mikaela suddenly asked "What was she like Tony?". Tony answered "According to rumours she was a slut who did nearly boy in the school. I heard her family was rich, I mean was a good student, she had good grades and all the bad thing is those rumours, heck maybe they were true I remember she always had a new boyfriend every week".

As Tony continued and started to imply things about Lee Soo-Ah he was completely unaware that Lee Woo-Jin was behind him with a dagger in his hands and he grabbed Tony by the back of his shirt and stabbed him in the neck repeatedly.

Once he knew Tony was dead he heard Mikaela asking for Tony on the phone demanding to know what was going on. Woo-Jin picked up the headset and put it on as he said "Mikaela are you and Brandon listening to me, my sister wasn't a slut. Do you understand what I am saying to you huh? She was no whore! Since you got rid of the trackers I put on you I had to come all the way here to eavesdrop so that's why Tony died Mikaela. Because of you".

Lee Woo-Jin was silent for a few moments before he said again to make his point perfectly clear. He died because of you Mikaela ok".

Mikaela only yelled out "You bastard!, I'm going to kill you! You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I ever do! You son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!".

Woo-Jin merely smirked as he left the internet café.

The very next day Brandon and wheelie started looking for known friends of Soo-Ah and they learned 1 worked at a salon close by and Brandon decided to go alone while Mikaela and Wheelie stay at the motel they were hiding at.

When he got there he showed his badge and asked for all that the woman knew about Soo-Ah and these rumours saying it was related to a murder case and the woman said "I don't think the rumours were because of the school. Children always talk and spread rumours around non-stop. There is probably another reason that she died, but she could have been pregnant like some of the rumours claimed. But then again I really don't think she was like that at all, she was so nice and innocent. I don't think she do that kind of stuff at all. But I know that she was seeing someone at the school".

Brandon immediately asked "Who was this person she was seeing?". The woman answered "I don't know who it was, but a friend of mine might know who it was, let me call her".

As she got out her phone and called her friend and when the call went through she said "Megan hey, listen you knew Soo-Ah in school, who did she go out with?". when she got the answer she said "You don't know, how don't you know, come on are you sure you don't remember, if you don't know who would?". when she got her answer she said to Brandon "Megan said she heard it from Tony, so you must already know what happened. Tell me have you caught that murderer Mikaela Banes yet?".

Brandon shook his head and said "Not yet but we will sooner or later, no one escapes justice forever". With that Brandon thanked the woman for her help and left the salon and as he got back to the motel Brandon took out his gun when he saw the motel manger dead with a gunshot wound to the head, execution style.

When he got to Mikaela's room he ducked and peeked through as he saw 3 armed men there waiting him and Mikaela being held at gunpoint and as the leader of the group Brandon recognized the voice as that of the 'warden' of the prison Mikaela was kept in for 3 years.

The man then said "I've been told not to kill you but I wasn't told of other limitations Mikaela. Why don't we talk". Brandon didn't wait any longer and opened fire on the two guards as Wheelie shot the warden to his knees as Mikaela disarmed him and started to strangle him as she said infuriated "Why did you lock me, did Woo-Jin tell you the reason?".

The warden was barley able to reply but said "We don't work on anyone being protected by bodyguards. There are other people who specialize in that, you can hire them. We just work on the small fries if it's over six months transportation fee is free, but he never told me why I asked him many times but didn't say a word at all".

With that Mikaela let go and Brandon shot the man dead and then said "Apparently Tony knew about the rumour according to what I found out and Soo-Ah was seeing someone at the school but I didn't learn who it was".

As he said all of this something in the back of Mikaela's mind hit her and suddenly she remembered something she didn't even know that she knew.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 4 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers 4 The Story Within

Chapter 5 flashbacks

**Authors notes I don't own Transformers just my OC's and the plot of this is loosely taken from the film Oldboy just so readers know and I don't own that either.**

**This is an AU where certain events of Transformers 3 were altered so in this alternate universe Sam never had Wheelie with him, his fate will be revealed later on in this to avoid spoilers and so on. And word of warning there is some content is this that some readers might not like, just giving a fair warning. Well that's enough of an Authors Notes now on with the story.**

Flashback 7 years ago

Mikaela watched as Soo-Ah rode her bike up and down the courtyard as she started doing her maths homework, and as Soo-Ah walked over to her she said "Your Mikaela Banes right?".

When Mikaela nodded Soo-Ah said "I hear you're the most popular girl in school and that your very funny. Come on say something funny?", as Mikaela started to tell Soo-Ah a joke the young woman stood up as she looked at her watch and said "See you later Mikaela".

And when Soo-Ah got her bike and went off Mikaela went to the classroom her former classmates would be in first thing tomorrow and left them a farewell message on the blackboard as today she was transferring to a different school.

As Mikaela looked out the window she saw a young man with a camera around his neck walking towards the other side of the school grounds, curious Mikaela followed him. And after a half hour of tailing the young teenager saw came across a locked door and saw a cracked window nearby. And when Mikaela looked inside she saw the young man and Soo-Ah running around laughing at the top of their lungs.

She then heard Soo-Ah say "Stop that please no more" as the man was still taking pictures of her. The man stopped and had Soo-Ah sit on a table as he took another close up picture. As the man put down the camera he leaned In close and whispered so low that Mikaela almost missed what he said "Let me see?".

Mikaela didn't know what the man meant by that but Soo-Ah did and said "No Woo-Jin" at that point Soo-Ah's brother nodded and then leaned in and kissed Soo-Ah on the lips who kissed him back and as Mikaela backed away from the window she made a loud noise that caused both teenagers to look at the window where they only saw Mikaela's eye as Mikaela ran off.

As got back to her house she told Tony what she saw and the man said "Soo-Ah I'm not sure I know who she is?". Mikaela replied "I known you've seen her, she was in your class last year, she's cute and rides a blue bike".

Tony then said "I know who is, I remember her now Mikaela. I gotta go I have a date with Rebecca, I'll visit you at your new school soon, bye Mikaela" as Tony walked off Mikaela yelled out "I'll kill you if you say anything Tony!".

End of flashback

Once Mikaela remembered everything she told Wheelie and Brandon what she remembered and Wheelie said "Unbelievable, you were locked up for so long just for saying that, was that was such a big crime?".

Mikaela then said "Be it a grain of sand or a rock in water they sink, that's what Woo-Jin believes. Its no use just running away now, I need to get revenge against him for all he's done to me".

Brandon nodded and Wheelie started looking up where Woo-Jin as Brandon asked "So what does July 5th stand for Mikaela?". Mikaela answered "It must be the day that his sister Soo-Ah died".

After a few minutes Wheelie found out that Lee Woo-Jin lived in a penthouse in Mission City and with that info the three of them got in the car and headed there as fast as possible.

When they got to the building Mikaela said "Wheelie stay here, if me and Brandon don't come back here by tomorrow morning, make sure that the police find out about and that Woo-Jin pays for what he did, to me, to Tony, to all of us".

Wheelie only nodded and said "Good luck Warrior Goddess, make him pay for what he did".

Mikaela only said "I'll make him pay for what did I swear it".

With that Mikaela and Brandon left the car and entered the building as they headed towards the private elevator and saw that they needed a code to get up to the Penthouse level, and after several failed combinations attempts to crack the code they saw Woo-Jin and his men approach them as they stepped into the elevator 1 guard put in the code as Mikaela said "You committed incest with your sister".

Woo-Jin then said "Lets go up and talk".

**Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers 4 The Story Within

Chapter 6 truths

**Authors notes I don't own Transformers just my OC's and the plot of this is loosely taken from the film Oldboy just so readers know and I don't own that either.**

**This is an AU where certain events of Transformers 3 were altered so in this alternate universe Sam never had Wheelie with him, his fate will be revealed later on in this to avoid spoilers and so on. Well that's enough of an Authors Notes now on with the story.**

As the elevator stopped Woo-Jin and his men stepped out as he said to his men "Take them down". And when Woo-Jin's men went after Brandon and Mikaela the two of them were ready for them and quickly took out the attackers and as they went after Woo-Jin's last guard the man stood still and said "Be nice Woo-Jin".

After that Woo-Jin got into the shower and Mikaela and Brandon looked around the penthouse and the guard got rid of the bodies. As Woo-Jin emerged from the shower Mikaela said "You slept with your sister, and I started the rumours inadvertently, that's the reason your sister died".

As Woo-Jin got on some pants he said "Looking in the mirror reminds me of that day".

Mikaela then said " Erasing my memory, telling me to find the truth was unfair doesn't matter though I won, so die like you promised".

Woo-Jin laughed as he said "Do You think you forgot that day

because you were hypnotized?". He then turned around and asked "Are you sure about that Mikaela?".

As he started to get dressed Woo-Jin said "Do you know the real reason why you can't remember? Let me tell you, you just forgot about it".

When Mikaela didn't say a word as Woo-Jin put on his shirt he said "But it's true that you just forgot. Why? Since it's not your business, Your rumour grew so out of proportion that Soo-Ah being pregnant became the next rumour. My sister got sucked into that rumour, and began believing it. So her period stopped and her belly began to swell. Fascinating isn't it. Can either of you imagine how a girl would feel giving birth to both her child and nephew? Do you understand now Mikaela? Your tongue got my sister pregnant. No it wasn't Lee Woo-Jin that got his sister pregnant, it was Mikaela's tongue that did it".

Brandon only asked "Is that why you killed your sister Woo-Jin?". Woo-Jin looked at and merely said "What?".

Brandon only said "Have you ever imagined how a boy would feel getting his own sister pregnant?" as he looked at the photo of Soo-Ah on the wall Brandon said "You were probably afraid of what would happen once the baby was born".

Mikaela then said "So after you killed her you then realised it was a phantom pregnancy. So your hating me is understandable".

As Brandon looked at the photo again he said "We were told that Soo-Ah died alone at the dam, if that's the case then who took this photo of her and on July 5Woo-Jin turned to Mikaela and Brandon as he said "Did you really think Sam Witwicky got over you that fast due to that letter?". As Mikaela realised what he meant Woo-Jin laughed as he said "We hypnotised, you, Witwicky and Carly Spender. Compared to you Mikaela they were both highly receptive to hypnosis which was very fortunate for me. Isn't this fun Mikaela? One word gets you pregnant, one word gets you in love. But no matter how much they were receptive to hypnosis or no matter how good of a hypnotist Ms Yoo is. Getting people to fall in love isn't easy to do at all as people have a will of their own. So now do you get it, the first suggestion was for Carly to go the White House when Sam was there getting his medal from President Obama. We also instructed him with exactly what to say to her when he met her there".

When Woo-Jin got his cuff links from the drawer he said "Your gravest mistake Mikaela wasn't failing to find the answer. If you keep asking the wrong questions, you'll never ever find the right answer. It's not "Why did Woo-Jin imprison me? It's "Why did he release me? Once again why did Lee Woo-Jin release Mikaela Banes after 3 years?".

As Woo-Jin stepped into the living room where he picked up a laser pen and activated as he started humming and pointing it all over the room until it stopped a closed door and when Woo-Jin was looking at it with a sick smile on his face and about to burst out laughing Mikaela and Brandon walked over to it and saw the door was unlocked.

When they stepped inside they saw something they didn't expect to find there a 3 month old baby girl. Woo-Jin then said "As I said Mikaela, 1 word makes you pregnant just like 1 word made them fall in love. As far as Sam and Carly are concerned their child died due to complications with a 2 month early birth. But we know the truth. So what will you do now Mikaela?".

Mikaela ran towards Woo-Jin as Brandon went for the guard and as she knocked Woo-Jin down to the ground she said "Tell me why I shouldn't end you right here and now Woo-Jin?". Woo-Jin wasn't able to say anything at all as Mikaela tightened her grip and snapped Woo-Jin's neck and when she stood up she saw Brandon kill the last guard with a knife to the chest.

With that Mikaela got the baby girl and said to Brandon "Lets get out of here". as they left the penthouse both Mikaela and Brandon were asking themselves the same question, what were they going to do now.

**Epilogue**

As Sam and Carly Witwicky arrived at the hospital the nurses brought them to see their child and they were still in shock when they learned their child was still alive and well. They were still in a state of shock only a n hour ago they received a call from the hospital to come down immediately and saw their daughter there waiting for them.

They only knew that 2 people came in and told them who the child belonged to and left the address of the kidnapper who was revealed to be local businessman Lee Woo-Jin and who had apparently been murdered the previous night.

Regardless Sam and Carly were glad to have their daughter back in their lives and whoever did it they thanked them in their prayers.

Unknown to them nearby Mikaela, Brandon and wheelie were watching them and when they saw the happy family reunited they got into the new car they got with the money that Wheelie had 'acquired' from Woo-Jin's penthouse and drove off to start new lives.

And as they drove away from Mission City Brandon asked "Where to Mikaela?". She was silent for a few moments before she answered "Surprise me".

**The end**

**Authors notes well that's the end of this fic I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it so please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
